Fantasia
|image= |season=3 |episode=36 |jdate=25 December, 2005 |edate=13 January, 2007 |previous=Astral Apache |next=Raise Your Hand }} Overview Following Norb's rescue, the monk advises Holland to hurry and take him to the Vodarac homeland if Renton and Eureka are attracted by their true feelings. Eureka sees Renton repaint over a scratch on the Nirvash and realizes how badly her own face is scarred. In a meeting with Gidget, Eureka becomes determined to try and use makeup to "look pretty for Renton". Meanwhile, Holland takes Renton aside under the guise of hanging out to tell the boy yet another story from his past; the story of his relationship with his first love, Renton's sister, Diane Thurston. Synopsis Dewey receives the report of theEND's targeting with the Nirvash, but he's neither concerned about that nor Norb. They need to find the Coralian Command Center, and for that, they need to step up the Orange's weapon's attacks. Meanwhile, Norb is spending his time eating pizza and ignoring Holland's questions regarding the Great Wall. Holland says now that he found Eureka's partner like he promised, he wants to know what they need to do to break the Great Wall, but the priest sulks at being cut off from smoking. As he is leaving, Holland is stopped by Norb, who asks if Renton and Eureka are truly attracted to each other, and if that is the case, they have to hurry up and get them to the Great Wall. At the hanger, Eureka is cleaning the Nirvash when she notices her reflection and taken aback by her scar. Renton rushes to find a scratch on Nirvash and repaints it. She asks if scars are bad and he says it can't be helped that Nirvash got hurt in battle but things are better when they're pretty. Eureka walks away, and when Renton turns around, he finds Holland instead, who asks him to hang out with him. Gidget catches Eureka looking at her scars in the mirror, and tells her she can cover the scars with makeup. When asked by Eureka why she wears makeup, she replies she can never live without it and it makes Moondoggie happy when she wears it. Thinking about how Renton got happy after repainting the Nirvash, Eureka blushes and asks Gidget to teach her how to wear makeup and make her look pretty. Meanwhile, while bathing, Holland opens up to Renton about his first love - Renton's older sister, Diane. He reveals that it was actually Renton who tried to ruin his first date with her. Renton remembers when he stole her shoes before her date but has no recollection of meeting Holland during his childhood. Holland remembers how he first met Diane; he was fourteen and it was after Adroc opened a new military base near Bellforest. In a flashback, he was reffing on a hill. When he fell to the ground, Diane kissed his forehead to make it feel better and back then he hadn't thought of liking girls. He pushed her away and told her to leave him alone, and she ran away from him to be with her father, which is how Holland first met Adroc and he thought Diane hated him for his reaction towards her. However, a few years later, after Adroc disappeared and the military was plundering his research, Holland and Diane met again. During that time, Diane was trying prove that her father's research was accurate and he sacrificed himself to save the planet. She laments how she lived with her father for 16 years but she never actually knew anything about her father and asks Holland what she should do to find out. At first, Holland thought she didn't remember him, given that she was just a little girl from their first meeting, but then she complimented him on how he rode his board from back then and she does remember him. She asks him to help her learn more about her father and asks him to call her. Meanwhile, Eureka tries to weild her makeup on her own, even though she's puzzled by how all the girls on the ship wear theirs differently. In more flashbacks, Holland tried to call Diane several times but always got Axel, who first denied knowing Diane and then pulled a fake disconnected voice. Eventually, she called him and they agreed to go out. It was actually Renton who tried to ruin their first date by hiding his sister's shoes. Diane didn't think he'd call, and it was Holland's recommendation of her to Dewey that got her hired as a military instructor. Holland tells Renton that he was convinced that he and Diane would be together forever as their relationship grew overtime. Soon after, Diane became obsessed with her father's research, and it greatly damaged her relationship with Holland. He was convinced communicating with the Scub Coral was futile and was angry at Diane because that was all she talked about. He confronted her one day, asking her if she planned on dying for her father's research and if she was so obsessed with it, she might as well join with her father. Diane agreed because she felt that there was nothing left in the world for her, and after that, he never saw her again. Holland asks Renton if he's going to disappear as well, despite his promise to protect him and Eureka, due to that Adroc is dead and Diane disappeared. Renton says he doesn't want anyone to die for him, neither does Eureka and she is hurting more than him because, unlike him, she can talk to machines. Holland corrects that, saying it's just the Nirvash she can talk to since they're both from the Scub Coral. Holland says she does that because she wasn't able to accept humans, just Nirvash and other machines, but that changed when she met Renton. Holland says that he can never change his way of fighting, and even if he did, no one will forgive him, but tells Renton he still has time to set his own path towards the future. While he thinks his own path is set, he tells Renton to protect Eureka and keep a path of fighting without fighting. Then, he asks about the progress between Renton and Eureka, like have they kissed. When Renton says no, Holland pours water on him and won't let him leave until he tells him the truth. Renton insists that he is telling the truth and Holland pushes him under water, annoyed with the lack of progress. In the lounge, Renton and Holland are nearly passed out from heat exhaustion, and Matthieu gathers everyone to witness Holland make a fool out of himself. Renton brags that he heard about Holland's first love. Eureka enters and asks Renton if she looks pretty with makeup on, but it is not the reaction she was expecting due to her using too much of it. Everyone stares at her, the kids start crying and Renton asks what happened to her. Embarrassed, she runs away, and Gidget tells Renton to go after her. The guys comment on how crazy she must have gotten but Gidget says Eureka did it for Renton. In the laundry room, Eureka refuses to look at Renton, who tries to get her to face him, and she accidentally knocks him over. She says she just wanted to look pretty for him and make him happy with her. She asks him if he thinks she looks weird, causing him to almost laugh at her makeup, as she is directly in his face. Renton says she is pretty, especially without makeup, and he tells her that he loves her. Talho comes in and takes Eureka to her room to fix her makeup. She also warns Eureka that no matter what guys say, they still like pretty girls. In the hallway, Holland again asks Renton if he kissed her, which Renton replies "I haven't...yet". Dewey contacts Anemone and expresses his displeasure at her failure to defeat the TypeZERO. She begs him for another chance to prove herself. She smacks Dominic out of the way when he protests out of worry for her health, and is elated Dewey gives her a mission he knows only she can do. Major Events *The backstory about Holland and Diane's relationship is revealed. *Renton and Holland start to develop a father-son relationship. *Eureka experiments with makeup for the first time to look pretty for Renton. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Fantasia" by Jeff Mills. *Diane's face is finally shown; in previous episodes, it had been crossed out or concealed. *In this episode, Renton and Holland finally reconcile, and start to develop a genuine friendship and surrogate father-son relationship. *Holland made the first approach in a reconcilement by telling Renton about his relationship with Diane and confirming his trust in the boy to take care of Eureka. Although his protection of Eureka remains intact when he demanded how far the two have gone in their relationship and pushed Renton under water to get him to tell him. *When she broke up with Holland, Diane said that she should disappear like her father did because she felt there was nothing left in the world for her, even though she had Renton to take care of. But since their grandfather had custody of Renton and Diane at the time of her statement, who would raise and care for Renton if she was gone wasn't a major concern for her. *Although Eureka had never used makeup before, she insisted on applying on herself without help, thinking it would be easy until everyone's reaction of her overusing it. *Eureka also thought that wearing makeup would make Renton more attracted to her and make her scars less noticeable, but he said he thought she was more beautiful without makeup and her scars never bothered him, proving that he has genuinely fallen in love with her. *Renton tells Eureka that he loves her with genuine affection and care, which is opposite of his first confession from episode 2 because the first confession was out of infatuation and excitement. Note that this is the second time Renton has said "I love you" to Eureka. *Although Diane and Holland dated for a while, Renton never met Holland during that time (except when he tried to ruin their date and teased Holland from afar). *Holland tells Renton that Eureka can only talk to Nirvash because both were created by the Scub Coral Category:Eureka Seven